Here With Me
by GummiMangos
Summary: A collection of sweet Mileven one-shots. Some AUs, some what-ifs, etc. This is a birthday present for ladyxbread on Tumblr! Enjoy!
1. If You're Gone

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for checking out our one-shot collection, dude! Glad to have you! This collection is a birthday present for ladyxbread on Tumblr! Go see the drawings that go along with these one-shots on Tumblr at laceys-secret-bday-surprise. This one takes place at some point post s3! Enjoy!**

**-Marina and Gummi**

The tree line of the forest was nothing but a blur in the night as Mike sprinted through the dirt path, his pulse throbbing in his ears as he and his friends ran for their lives. He craned his head to look behind him with wide, panicked eyes for a headcount. Lucas was the closest to him, tailing him but only because he was keeping in pace with Max as they held hands and pushed each other forward in sheer terror. Will was a bit farther back, his hair whipping around his face as his big eyes were shot wide, the familiar look of horror on his face that he's worn too many times in his past. Dustin was close by, clutching his hat to his head so that it wouldn't fly off as he clambered through the woods at the highest speed Mike's ever seen him run. He was relieved to see his friends close by but his heart froze as he realized he didn't see her. _Shit!_

He looked around frantically through the woods, the gurgles and screeches echoing from far away as he was trying so hard not to crumple up and cry in defeat. Blinking tears away, he gasped loudly as his eyes finally tracked her, his legs almost moving on their own as he sprinted to her side. Tears were streaming down her face and she was gulping in breaths of air, but what broke his heart was the look in her eyes. They looked so wild, so filled with a broken almost lost sense of pure panic that just tore at his heart. He quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her forward as the group continued to sprint away from the creatures.

A scream that Dustin elicited mad Mike whip his head behind him, stumbling in shock as a demo-dog burst through the bushes and was running alongside the kids, snapping its big, crooked mouth at Dustin's ankles in hopes that it would drag him down. In an instant, the demodog was sent hurtling through the air with a whine by an invisible force, a rush of relief flowed through him as El wiped the blood off of her nose and continued running.

However, that relief was short-lived as El was suddenly dragged away from him, a signature squeal following.

"SHIT- _NO!_" He yelped, throwing himself towards the place she disappeared to and pushing through the foliage in desperation. She was surrounded by them as they circled her, their mouths opening and revealing glinting teeth as they gurgled and growled with the excitement of a crazed predator that had been chasing its prey for years. _And now they've finally caught her._

"El!" he shouted, desperately trying to find a way to push past the demadogs and get to her. His movements rendered useless, however, as the tendrils latched around his ankles. They were just like the ones that had tried to trap him in the tunnels many years ago, and Mike shuddered in horror at the realization at both the tendrils and the scene in front of him. They circled closer, some of them stiff because she had her arms out, her powers only managing to hold a few back as the rest just continued circling like vultures.

"NO! EL!" He screamed as he yanked at his restraints, the two tendrils that had wrapped around his forearms tightening at his struggles. He thrashed around, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he fell to his knees, the tendrils dragging him down.

She was visibly shaking, blood pouring and trickling down her face as it seeped from her nose and ears, her powers now physically taking a toll on her body. The demo-dogs had stopped their circling, frozen in place as their bodies started vibrating from the pressure she was harnessing within them. Mike had a burst of hope, especially when a few of them collapsed and turned into a pile of mush around her. _Yes! Now if she can remove the tendrils, everything would be alright, and we can all escape. _

As his eyes scanned the scene for anything he could use to free himself, his blood ran cold and his heart leaped in his throat. _There was another demo-dog. _It was behind her, half-submerged in the bushes, but it paced around, slinking closer and closer as it prepared to leap up. He finally snapped himself out of his trance and opened his mouth to warn her.

"El! There's another one behind you- quick!" He rushed, his voice cracking with panic. El, who was slouched nearly 10 feet away from him, was out of breath, clearly in extreme pain, staring off at nothing. It took her a moment to process his warning, and she finally mustered up enough strength to look. Her head turned slowly towards the demagog looming behind her. Her eyes widened, mouth slightly agape.

Before she could react any further, the demogorgon leaped up, it's 5 petaled mouth opening wide as a screech filled the air. It landed, attaching itself to her collar and knocking her back as she let out a pained wail, tears of agony streaming down her face. Mike collapsed, his lungs emptying and his whole chest feeling as if it was being ripped out, his face glazed with horror and sorrow as he screamed her name over and over, hot tears spilling from his eyes. He could faintly hear her voice in the back of his mind, a memory turning itself over.

_Goodbye, Mike._

He awoke with a gasp, throwing himself upright as he frantically looked around, his eyes blotting out and making dark spots to his vision. Adrenaline pulsed at his chest as he clutched at his heart, cold sweat falling off of him in drops. His hands were trembling, the screams from his nightmare still echoing in his ears. He closed his eyes, panting slightly as countless thoughts started to race through his head. _What if that wasn't a dream? That could have already happened, and he was now without her for good. What if they come back? Did that mean something? God, all of my friends are going to die and I can't do shit about it. The gate never closed, we could still be in danger. I can't lose her, I can't! I can't lose_ _**El…**_ _But what if I do?_

His hands were now clutching his head, his eyes wide in panic and unfocused as his body started trembling violently. Nails scratching his scalp, fear and adrenaline turning his blood and lungs into ice while his pulse throbbed in his head and seemed to echo throughout his whole body to the point where it was almost the only thing he could process. He was so out of focus he didn't feel the tears coming down his face, or the goosebumps, let alone _hear_ his panicked breathing as it felt like his lungs never had enough air in no matter how quickly he breathed in. He didn't notice, but she sure did.

El blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Something was really, really wrong. She had sensed a slight disturbance when she felt Mike sit up, and the way he was breathing heavily, trembling like he was in the arctic with nothing more than shorts and a t-shirt, set a cold, hollow feeling in her gut.

Mustering up enough consciousness, El sat up as well, concerned filling her gaze. Mike was barely aware of El's emergence from sleep, too consumed in the tsunami of his own thoughts to focus on anything but the overwhelming panic that surrounded him.

El set a hand on his arm, trying to process everything with only the strength of her half-asleep brain. "_Mike,_" her voice was just barely above a whisper, clogged with sleep. Murmuring his name seemed to calm him down a bit, and she repeated it a few more times, scooching towards him. His hands lowered from his temples as he turned towards her, new emotions pricking his panicked face.

"Mike, it's okay, it's okay," she whispered in the same gentle, tired voice. She wrapped him in a warm embrace, his trembling lessening with each whisper. It hurt her to see him like this. She hadn't the foggiest idea _why_ Mike was panicking, all the while doing everything in her power to calm him down. She brushed the tears from his cheeks, feeling him relax around her, his shaky breath finally slowing.

"Please don't leave." she heard him whisper, voice clouded with fear and sadness.

"It's okay, Mike. I'm not going anywhere," she responded, holding his face close to hers and gazing at his terrified eyes in the darkness. She left a soft kiss on his forehead, arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"I'm here, Mike, I'm here." she murmured, brushing a few more soft kisses onto his cheeks.

"What if you were gone, El? What if everyone was gone? It's only a matter of time," he took a heavy breath, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as their embrace shifted.

"No, Mike. I'm not gone. You won't lose me. You won't lose anyone. We are strong. I promise."

Her words calmed him, settling over his anxieties like a warm blanket. His mindset slowly shifted into peaceful reality, into El and all of her serene perfections. She was alive. She was holding him. Everything would be okay as long as she was here with him, holding him just so, peppering kisses onto his face.

He tangled his hands into her hair, letting himself fall into the soft kiss that enveloped him, drowning in it all. El's lips were soft and warm and perfect. Everything melted away. The kiss seemed to last forever, and when they finally pulled away from each other for air, Mike wanted to go right back in. He wanted their lips to lock together and to never be pulled apart.

"I love you, El." he murmured.

"I love you too."


	2. Rabbits Jump, Don't They?

**A/N:****Welcome! This one-shot is pretty short, but it's cute and sweet and was fun to write. Takes place about a month before season 3**

It was around 5-3-0 when she heard Mike's knock on the cabin door. El's heart fluttered in excitement. She hadn't seen him in a week, and it was officially Mike's first week of summer break, meaning he could visit the cabin way more often. Hopper wasn't home. He had to work late yet again. El wasn't too upset though, because his absence meant she and Mike had the cabin to themselves.

She stood up from the couch, unlocking the doors with her powers as she hurried to the door. Opening it, she saw Mike standing there on the porch, eyes lighting up at the sight of her. A smile instantly claimed her face as she stepped back to let him inside.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, El took the first opportunity she saw to stand up on her tiptoes and kiss him. God, when did he get so tall? The kiss was short-lived, for balance wasn't quite El's forte, and she ended up stumbling right back down to the ground. Luckily, before she fell any further, Mike caught her arms, letting out a surprised laugh.

"Woah! You okay?" he said, a goofy smile plastered to his face. El regained balance, letting out a huffing breath. She looked up at Mike with a quizzical glare, letting his hands glide down her arms to hold her hands. "What?"

"You're tall." El responded simply.

He scoffed. "I guess."

"It's hard to kiss you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's like you're a giraffe and I'm like a… like a rabbit."

He smirked. "Well, rabbits jump, don't they?"

She rolled her eyes, barely containing her smile. "Mike!" she laughed, kicking him in the shin lightly, playfully.

Mike laughed as well. "Okay, okay! What if I just…" he bent down a bit, and before she knew it, El was being scooped up into his arms. "Picked you up like this? Is this okay?"

El was a laughing mess, cheeks turning pink.

"Hmm, you know, actually, I think you're more of a bird than a rabbit. Maybe you could fly up to me, hmm?"

El was giggling uncontrollably, drunk on the feeling of Mike's presence. "Mike, put me down!" she said between gasping laughs. Mike laughed.

"Ah, alright." he gently set her back down. "Y'know, you can just ask me to bend down a little."

"Yeah." El wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his face down to hers.

"Hey, you're supposed to ask!" Mike exclaimed, a light blush brushing onto his face.

El grinned, and before Mike could protest and further, she caught his lips in a tender kiss, smiling through it all. The feeling of his lips on hers left a fluttering feeling in her chest, like doves being released into the air. It felt like her lips were made for his, his made for hers. They fit together so perfectly, so many feelings washing over her like silky, warm honey.

The kiss ended after a long while, both of them smiling like fools. Mike took her hands again.

"C'mon, rabbit, we've got the whole place to ourselves!"

El smiled and allowed herself to be tugged along by her boyfriend, sighing sweetly as a realization came over her. She loved Mike Wheeler. She loved his hair, his eyes, his freckles, and his newfound height difference. And when he looked back at her, joy gleaming in his eyes with a smile on his face, she couldn't help but think that Michael Wheeler was incredible. _He was perfect._


End file.
